1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alloy composition for an equestrian bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional equestrian bits include two tubular members coupled to the reins and an elongated member that extends between and is connected to the tubular members. The various bit components are made of metal alloys designed to provide mechanical reliability and ready acceptance by a horse.
Copper has been the metal of choice in the manufacture of horse bits because it is believed to provide a comfortable feeling that renders the bit more tolerable to a horse, which in turn facilitates a rider's ability to control and direct the horse. Because of its relatively high ductility, though, copper alone is not suitable for applications that require high mechanical strength, such as for the stresses and strains typically imposed on horse bit components while riding.
Thus, copper and its oxides have been combined with a variety of other metals to produce stronger alloys capable of withstanding such stresses and strains. From early times to the present, most bit-alloy compositions have been based on copper alloys containing nickel (so called German silver) and zinc, typically in ranges of 50-70 wt % Cu, 12-18 wt % Ni, and 13-25 wt % Zn.
In spite of its usefulness in providing mechanical strength, the utilization of nickel has been disfavored in the trade because the metal is believed to cause dryness in a horse's mouth with some unwanted discomfort that can affect the horse's behavior. Some people have also theorized that nickel may have a toxic effect on the animal. Therefore, much effort has been devoted to improving the alloys used in horse bits by devising nickel-free compositions.
European Patent No. 0 638 655 discloses a nickel-free composition that combines copper with silicon and zinc. The substitution of nickel with silicon (up to 4 wt %) makes it possible to increase the percentage of copper to 81-88 wt %, thereby providing an alloy for bit components that is more pleasant to horses and more easily accepted by them.
Although desirable because free of nickel, I found that the patented composition lacks the tensile strength required for strenuous equestrian applications. Accordingly, the present invention is directed at a novel nickel-free composition with greater mechanical properties than exhibited by prior-art bit components.